


Scream For Me

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [34]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Murder, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth/Cloud trick for the prompt "one or more characters startle someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

Cloud had thought that he was all out of fear. After the beatings at the hands of his childhood bullies. And their parents.

After the constant low grade agony of the SOLDIER training program.

After the horrors of being one of Hojo’s favorite lab rats.

After watching possibly the only man he had ever loved destroy everything good in his life.

Cloud thought he was all out of fear.

Zach used to say that it was when you managed to move beyond your fear that you became a true hero. A true badass. Maybe he was right. Maybe that was the only good that had come of all this.

Now watching his lover returned from the grave. Systematically hunting down the remains of his friends and family to kill in front of him while he watched helplessly.

Now all that was left were Marlene and Denzel. Dirty. Tired. Clearly terrified.

And Sephiroth, his Masamune posed to cut them down whether or not they tried to run. Cloud struggled.

Sephiroth smiled. “Are you ready now, Cloud?”

Cloud nodded. Eyes fixed on the children. He had to be ready. For them.

Sephiroth prowled over to him with unnatural grace and speed. In one swift move he ripped the tape from Cloud’s mouth. “Well then...”

“Scream for me.”


End file.
